Crying Out For You
by Your-Grl
Summary: Last Chap Up Finished...but there will be a sequel called 'Trust Is Everything' After all that had happened to Sakura and Syaoran, Syaoran asks ....(Not telling)What will Sakura do... Read and find Out! & Please Review SxSSyaoran and Sakura was never marr
1. Chapter 1: The Party

This is my first fan fic... so I hope you like it.

**Crying Out To You**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Party_**

There was a 15 yr old girl named Sakura Kinomoto. She has auburn hair and green eyes. Sakura also in a band called "The Days" She lived with her brother Touya and her dad Fujitaka.

* * *

_**Thursday Morning**_

RING RING RING RING

Sakura's alarm clock rang for about tem mins.

"Ahhhhh...I'm going to be late for school!" Sakura yelled while getting dressed for school. Then she ran down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Good Morning Dad," Sakura said.

"Good Morning Sakura," He replied.

"Your Late Monster," Sakura's brother Touya said.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER," Sakura with a mad face.

* * *

**_At School_**

After eating breakfast, Sakura put on her roller blades and went to school as fast as she can. When Sakura got to school, she was five mins early. Then Sakura went to her class.

"Hey Tomoyo,"

"Hey Sakura, your lucky you got here before class started."

Sakura and Tomoyo were best friends since... well... like... forever. They always set next to each other every class. Tomoyo has long, raven, purple- ish hair

"Look, here comes my cousin Syaoran Li," Melin said.

"Oh hey, Melin. Did you just come?" asked Sakura.

"Hey Melin," Tomoyo said.

"Hey Tomoyo, Sakura. Yup I did". Melin told the both of them

Melin was one of their close friends. All three of them do everything together. Melin has two bun pintails, her hair was purple and had ruby red eyes.

"So Sakura, what do you think about my cousin?" Melin asked

"Well, I think he thinks he's self centered and only cares about himself. Sorry but the last time we talked was when we had to do a project together and he was so mean to me." Sakura answered.

* * *

**_With Syaoran and Eriol_**

"So we're going to go to Tomoyo party right?" Syaoran asked Eriol.

Tomoyo was having a party.

Syaoran and Eriol we're best friends. They both came from China, Hong Kong, and Melin, and was the two most popular guys in school. Syaoran has chestnut brown hair and amber eyes. Eriol has short blue hair and blue eyes.

"Ummm... Yea," Eriol answered, "I heard that Sakura's band is playing at her party, there really good".

"SAKURA!" Syaoran shocked, "She was so mean to me when we that project. I can't stand her".

"Actually, she was trying to be nice to you and you were the one being mean to her," said Eriol.

"No I wasn't"

You don't have to lie Syaoran".

* * *

**_At The Cafeteria_**

After the bell rang for lunch, Sakura, Tomoyo and Melin went to the cafeteria, and ate there lunches.

"So Sakura, your band is going to play and my party right?" Tomoyo asked for the fifty times.

"Yup. I told Yue, Nakuru, and Rika and I wrote some new song for your party," Sakura answered.

"Really? What the name of the songs Sakura," asked Melin.

"You'll see".

**_

* * *

_**

**_At The Party_**

They all went home and got ready for Tomoyo's party. The Sakura and her band got there they started to play. They played their songs called Bad Boy", "Dreaming of You", "Southside", and then it was their break. (The Songs are really sang but Keshia Chante, Selena, And Lloyd ft. Ashanti)

When it was their break Tomoyo just put on some music. Sakura was dancing with her boyfriend Ricky Li. (Ricky and Syaoran are not related) People thought that they were a weird couple cause Sakura was the most popular girl in school and Ricky...well let say he wasn't. When the break was over they started to play again.

They played more songs the it was break time. Sakura was looking for Ricky but couldn't find him. Then when she went to one of the bedrooms, she was in shock. Ricky was cheating on her with the school slut Kira. After, Ricky notice that Sakura was there.

"I can't believe it," Sakura said with tears down her eyes.

"I can explain," He said.

"You don't have to" she said, then Sakura ran to the room where every one was.

"SAKURA!" Ricky shouted.

Her break was over and the party was almost over and only needed to play one more song. Before they played, Ricky and Kira left and Syaoran and Eriol just came. Then they played. They did the song called "My Happy Ending"

Avril Lavigne  
My Happy Ending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something You said?

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

[Chorus]

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

[Chorus x2]

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

When Syaoran heard Sakura sang, he started to have different Feelings about her.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. PLzeeeee review...!!


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Over You

**Here's chapter 2**

**Chapter Two: Getting Over You**

* * *

While Sakura was playing her last song, Tomoyo was talking to Eriol. They both liked each other but just didn't know. Every one can tell. Then Tomoyo notice that tears was going down Sakura's face. After they were finished playing, the party was over and every one left, but Sakura was still there. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Tomoyo was asking.

"Well... Ricky... H... he cheated on m... me," Sakura answered.

"What! When"?

"I saw them before I sang the last song"

"OH MY GOD! Did you break up with him"?  
"Not yet, but I'm going to e-mail him saying that it's over"

* * *

**_In Sakura's House_**

When Sakura got home and ran to her room, but Touya stop her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong," Sakura answered.

"Something is wrong, I can tell because there are tears in your eyes. So please tell me."

"Fine, I tell you. Ricky cheated on my today," she said and then ran to her room crying.

Touya got mad and he didn't even want to see him with Sakura ever again.

* * *

**_Sakura room_**

Dear Ricky,

"How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me. I guess you wanted to be with me to be popular. I hate you Ricky. It over with us. I don't want to see your face ever. Don't even try to talk to me.

Sakura...

P.S. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!

P.S.S. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!

* * *

Sakura just finished writing her e-mail to Ricky.

"How could you do thins to me," Sakura said while sitting down on the floor. Then Sakura cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

Sakura woke up early.

"Huh? I'm early. My alarm clock didn't ring yet.

Sakura got dress and made breakfast for her dad and brother. Then Sakura wrote a note that said...

To: Dad and Touya

I made breakfast for both of you. I went to skate around the city to clear my mind. Enjoy the breakfast.

Sakura

"Finally, I'm so over him. All I needed was some fresh air. What had happened just meant that we weren't meant to be. I know there is someone for me. I have a lot of time to find him."

* * *

**_At School_**

Sakura went to school and then to her class room. Tomoyo was already there.

"Good morning Sakura, you're early," Tomoyo said.

"Good morning Tomoyo, yeah... I woke up very early and wanted to go around to clearing my mind," Sakura said with a little smile on her face.

"I see. So you're over him"?

"Well I think I am. I don't think about him, and talking about him is making me think about him," Sakura said with some tears in her eyes.

* * *

I Hope you like his chapter. I'll write another one tomorrow. Plze review!! 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Love And The Plan

**_

* * *

From chapter 2:_**

"Good morning Sakura, you're early," Tomoyo said. "Good morning Tomoyo, yeah... I woke up very early and wanted to go around to clearing my mind," Sakura said with a little smile on her face. "I see. So you're over him"? "Well I think I am. I don't really think about him, and talking about him is making me about him," Sakura said with some tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Now Chapter 3: A New Love and the Plan**

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry Sakura," Tomoyo apologize. 

"It's ok," Sakura said while nodding her head.

Then the bell rang and students started to come in the math class, one by one. When Ricky came, he just walked to his seat.

'I' m so glad that Ricky didn't try to talk to me' Sakura thought. Then Syaoran came in, Sakura started to stare at him. 'Why I'm I staring at Syaoran? I never knew he was so cute. What I'm I saying, I hate him. Oh My God. I Think I'm starting to like Syaoran' Sakura thought in her head. Sakura kind o f notice that Syaoran was staring at her when she was sing at the party yesterday. While Sakura still staring at Syaoran, he looked at her and Sakura stop looking and started to blush.

"Are you blushing Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"No! Why would I be blushing for?" Sakura answered and asked Tomoyo a question while blushing even more.

"I know! You're starting to like Syaoran"!

"WHAT! I do not" Sakura yelled and blushing even redder.

"You so do. Just say it Sakura. I won't tell anybody but Melin".

"Fine, maybe I'm staring to like him a little."

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Melin came and said.

Just then, the teacher came and was starting the class.

"I'll tell you at lunch Melin." Tomoyo said while smile at Sakura.

Sakura finished math class then English class. Then it was lunch.

**_

* * *

_**

**_In the Cafeteria_**

Sakura and her friends got their lunches and sat at one of the tables.

"So are you going to tell me what you were talking about in math class?" Melin asked Tomoyo.

"Oh ya, we were talking about Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura said that she was starting to like Syaoran." Tomoyo told Melin.

Melin was confused "I thought you hated him Sakura?" she asked.

"Well I don't know. This morning I couldn't stop thinking about him.

"I think Syaoran likes you too, Sakura".

"How would you know Tomoyo?"  
"Because Sakura, Melin told me."

"And how would you know Melin?"  
"He's my cousin, and yesterday I saw him staring at you the whole time he was at the party."

"He could be staring at Rika or Nakuru," Sakura said even she knew that they were right.

"I don't think so, I also saw him staring at you too," Tomoyo said looking at Sakura with straight face.

* * *

**_At the Gym_**

After eating their lunches Sakura went to the cheerleader practice and Tomoyo and Melin went to watch. When Melin and Tomoyo saw Eriol and Syaoran sitting on the bleachers. So they decided to sit with them.

"Hey you guys" Tomoyo and Melin said at the same time.

"Hey Tomoyo and Melin," Eriol said but was looking at Tomoyo.

"Hi" Syaoran just said.

"So Syaoran, Melin and I were wondering why you were you staring at Sakura at my party? I thought you hated her?"

Syaoran blushed but didn't answer. Then Syaoran stated to star at Sakura practicing the cheer.

"I see that Syaoran really likes her," Melin whispered to Tomoyo.

"Ya and I have an idea," Tomoyo told Melin and Eriol the idea.

"That a good idea Tomoyo" Melin said.

"It is" Eriol told her.

"All I have to do is tell Rika, Nakuru, Yue, and Sakura about it too." Tomoyo said, "I hope they would say yes to the plan."

Syaoran didn't hear what they were talking about because he was thinking about Sakura.

* * *

**_Music Class_**

The bell for the next class rang and they went to their classes. Sakura, Tomoyo, Melin, Eriol, and Syaoran all had music class together. The teacher came in and started the class.

"Good afternoon class, we are going to a project. It will be a girl boy duet project. I have picked the partner and it will be... Tomoyo with Eriol, Melin with Yue, Sakura with Syaoran, and etc...

"So Melin what song to what to do," Yue asked.

"How about the song that your band played... I think it was call 'At The Beginning'," Melin answered.

"Sure"

"Let's do 'Where You Are'," said Tomoyo.

"Whatever song you want to do, Tomoyo," Eriol agreed.

"So what song do you want to do," Sakura asked Syaoran.

"I don't know. Whatever song you wrote is fine," Syaoran said trying to act cool, that Sakura was his partner.

"Ok, we can to 'My Endless Love'. I just wrote it yesterday," Sakura told him.

"Whatever"

'Oh my god! It is like when we had to do the last project' Sakura thought.

"The project will not be practice in class time. You will have to work on it on your own time. Next class will be the day to perform, so that gives you two days to practice.

* * *

_Gym Class_

Music class ended and they went to gym class. Tomoyo told Rika, Nakuru, and Yue about the plan. When Sakura got out of the girl's locker room, Tomoyo started to talk to her.

"Hey Sakura, I know a way for you to show Syaoran that you like him," Tomoyo told her.

"Really"

"Ya, Eriol is going to invite Syaoran to your band practice today and the band will play love songs."

"Dose the other know about the plan?"

"Yup, I just told them."

"And they said yes. They don't like to play just love songs."

"Well, they said it was fine for only one time."

"OK, but it isn't fault if he thinks play that we only love songs."

"Ok, this is going to be great.

With Eriol and Syaoran

"Umm, Syaoran, do you want to come with me to one of Sakura's band practices?" Eriol asked.

"Whatever"

"Ok then, well go today."

'Tomoyo's plan is going great' Eriol thought. After gym Eriol told Tomoyo that Syaoran was coming to the practice.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter....hope you like it...... plzeee review.... 


	4. Chapter 4: A New Girl And A New Cousin

Sorry I didn't write sooner....... I was just lazy.....so ya...hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 4: The New Girl and A New Cousin

* * *

**_In The boy's locker room_**

After gym, Eriol and Syaoran went to the locker room. Syaoran just remembered something.

"Hey Eriol, can I bring some one to the band's practice"? Syaoran asked.

"Umm... Sure," Eriol said, "Who is it"?

"OH, just some one from Hong Kong."

"OK"

* * *

_**Syaoran Place**_

School finished and Syaoran started to walk home. When he got to his house the door opened before Syaoran could. It was a girl with dirty blonde, has eyes were the same colour of the night, was a little bit shouter than Syaoran, and was in love with him too.

"Hey baby, miss me?" The girl said.

"Sure" Syaoran answered.

The girl name was Linda. Syaoran and Linda are together. Their parents had arranged (Think I spelled that wrong....I'm bad at spelling) them to get married. Linda was so happy when she found out but Syaoran was disappointed. Syaoran hated her, but he promise to his parents that he would be nice to her.

"Why did you have to come here"? Syaoran asked

"Because, I wanted to see you. What, you don't want to see me?" She answered and asked a question.

"Umm... I just thought you didn't have to come since I was going back to Hong Kong soon. That's all."

"Ok"

"Anyways, I going to watch a band practice and if you wanna come than you can come."

"Really! I love bands."

"Ya"

"When are we going"? Linda asked getting ready.

"Right now."  
"Kk, coming"

Then Syaoran and Linda left and started to walk. Linda than hold Syaoran hand, so people would think they are together.

"So what is the name of the band"? Linda asked

"Umm, it's called 'The Days'." Syaoran told her try to let go from Linda's hand.

"Oh, what song do they sing"?

"I don't know all types. I guess."

"I see. So your friends with the band"?

'Umm, not really, and can you not ask any more question. I'm only going because my friends are going. Ok"

"Ok, sorry."

* * *

**_The Practice_**

When they got to where the practice was, everyone saw Syaoran holding hands with a girl no one knew. They were very shocked to see them together.

When Sakura saw them, she walked over to Tomoyo and asked "Who's she".

"I have no idea." Then Tomoyo walked over to Syaoran.

"Hey Syaoran, great that you can make it, and Hello to you."

"Hi, umm... this is Linda, she's from Hong Kong." Syaoran said.

"I'm his girlfriend." Linda told everyone.

Then every one look at Syaoran then to Sakura and back To Syaoran and Linda. They were all shocked and Sakura felt heart broken. 'I can't believe that he has a girl friend. The plan is not going to work now.' Sakura thought. So the whole band talked and said that they weren't going to do the plan no more, but is going to play some different songs. Every one found a place to sit and ready to listen to the band. They did songs called 'Sunshine', 'Only Hope", 'Breaking the Habit', 'Every Time', and 'Because You Loved Me'. (I know they didn't really write the songs..... the songs are song by Lil flip, Mandy Moore, Linkin Park, Britney Spears, and Celine Dion)

Sakura sings and some times play the guitar. Yue sings and plays bass. Rika plays piano and backup singer, and Nakuru plays drums and backup singer.

"Now were playing a song called 'Because You Loved Me'," Sakura told everyone.

[Celine Dion]  
Because You Loved Me

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

'Wow, she is such a good singer' Syaoran thought

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

'She's also a great song writer' He thought some more

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

'So glad I'm her partner for music class'

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

The Whole band said thank you to everyone and said that the practice was over. Syaoran then walked over to Sakura.

"You were pretty good up there," he told her shyly.

"Umm... thanks. So when do you wan to start on the project?" Sakura asked.

"Umm... how about tomorrow after school?"

"Fine with me"

"Great"

"Sakura, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted in music class today and that maybe we can be friends."

* * *

**_Tomoyo House_**

Sakura was shocked and said, "Sure" then left to talk to Tomoyo.

Then every one left. Sakura was staying over at Tomoyo and when they got there, Sakura's Dad and brother were there.

"Oh, Hey, dad Touya. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"We have something to tell you guys something." Tomoyo mom said.

"Ok. What is it?"

"Umm... We just wanted to tell you that you and Tomoyo are cousin." Sakura's dad told them.

Then Sakura and Tomoyo jumped for joy. They were so happy and then hugged each other. After they all ate dinner and then Sakura and Tomoyo went to sleep after Sakura's dad and brother left.

* * *

When morning came Sakura woke up early but Tomoyo was already up. They ate breakfast, got ready and went to school. When they walked close by to the school, they saw Syaoran walk with Linda.

"Sakura, are you ok with Syaoran and Linda?" Tomoyo asked.

"Never better, I'm just glad we going to be friends." Sakura told Tomoyo with a big smile on her face.

* * *

That's my chapter for today....umm... I might not rite soon because it's my B-day soon...so ya... Hoped you like it. PLzzzee review...

I'll write as soon as I can. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Non Broken Heart And The Date

Here's the next chapter....hope u will like it.

**Chapter 5: Non Broken Heart and the Date**

* * *

**_At School_**

When Syaoran and Linda came to class. All four of them sat next one another and started to talk. They talked about the music project, talked about how good the band was yesterday, and talked about people. Then one by one, other students came in, and when Melin came, they saw her talking to Eriol. Tomoyo was staring at Eriol and was blushing.

Then Sakura saw Tomoyo blushing "You so like him... and I think he like you too," she told Tomoyo with a smile on her face.

"How would you know"? Tomoyo asked.

"Hey" both Melin and Eriol said.

"Hey," everyone said back to them.

"Melin, I need to ask u something at lunch time. Ok," Sakura told her with a big smile on her face.

"OK," Melin answered back.

Then the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Good Morning class. We have a new student here. Her name is Linda (I don't know what her last name should be). Linda can you stand up so everyone will know who you are please.

Then Linda stood up. Every guy was drooling when they saw her.

* * *

**_The Next Class_**

When class ended, they all went to the next class. Linda and Sakura had the same class together. They got to be really good friends. They started to talk. Sakura told her about some of the guys here, so she wouldn't get hurt. Then Linda had something important to tell her.

"Umm... Sakura, I need to tell you something," Linda told her.

"Ok, what is it?" Sakura said

"Umm... it's about me and Syaoran. This will be a surprise to you but I don't want to be with him any more."

"What! Then why are you with him than?" Sakura said so surprised.

"Because our parents arranged us to get married and I think he really likes me and I don't wanna hurt him."

"Oh... well I think you should tell Syaoran and maybe he'll be ok... and then both of you can say to your parents that you guys don't wanna be together."  
I don't think that's gonna work."

"You can try... you never know"

"Thanks Sakura, you are a great friend."

* * *

**_At The Cafeteria_**

The bell rang for lunch. They all went to the Cafeteria to eat lunch. When it was just Melin, Sakura, and Tomoyo, Sakura asked Melin the question.

"Oh... Melin, do you think Eriol like Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Well, he stars at her all the time and blushes when she talk to him. I'll have to say Hell Ya!" Melin answered and then both Melin and Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo started to blush.

When Eriol, Syaoran, and Linda came, Eriol asked Tomoyo to talk in privet. Tomoyo and Eriol both walked outside the school and started to talk.

"Umm... Tomoyo, I wondered if you like to go on a date with me today after school if you're not doing anything?" Eriol asked while blushing very hardly.

"I'll love to" Tomoyo told him, who was also blushing.

Then they went back to where all their friends were, but when they got there, Syaoran and Linda were gone.

"Hey, where are Linda and Syaoran?" They both asked

"Oh... Umm... Linda needed to tell Syaoran something."

"OOO" They both said together

* * *

**_With Syaoran and Linda_**

"Umm...Syaoran, I have something to tell you." Linda told him.

"Ok" Syaoran said.

"I don't love you."

"What"

"I knew that if I told you this you'll get hurt"

"Hurt!"

"Ya, I'm sorry"

"I'm not hurt. I thought that you were in love with me."

"What! You don't love me?"

"I don't love you."

"Then why did you act like you did?"  
"I kind of didn't but my parents told me to be nice to you. And how about you?"

"My parents told me to act like I do. So, I think that we should tell our parents and maybe than, we don't have to get married."

"Ya, maybe"

* * *

Then school ended and Linda and Syaoran told their parents that they shouldn't get together. The two family had talked about it for the rest of the day. Mean while, Eriol and Tomoyo went on their date.

* * *

**_Now with Eriol and Tomoyo_**

Eriol had picked Tomoyo up from her house and went to watch a movie.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Eriol asked her.

"Let's watch 'hero'. I heard it was good." Tomoyo answered back.

"Sure"  
  
After the movie they walked to the park. They talked and Talked.

"So, you want to go get some ice-cream?" Eriol asked.

"Sure"

So they walked over there talking about their favorite ice-cream flavor. When they got their ice-cream, they started to walk to Tomoyo house. Then Tomoyo kissed Eriol on the cheek when they got to Tomoyo's house. The both blushed.

"Thanks for the night, I had a lovely time." Tomoyo told him.

"Me too. Well, see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye"

They both went home but didn't tell anybody because they didn't want to tell anybody.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter...it's short but I can't think of anything else......plzeee review!!! 


	6. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

* * *

Hey... Author here... anyways... I've been working on the next chapter for a long time so I would be very long. After I put up the next chapter I will not put the next chapter cause I need to get more reviews. All I need is a least 15 reviews till I put up the chapter 7. Hope you enjoy the chapter 6....which will be up may be tomorrow or the next day....

**_AznSwt :)_**

* * *


	7. Cahpter 6: All The Same Question

As I remember... Linda and Syaoran don't want to marry each other and Eriol and Tomoyo went on a date. So now I'm going to talk about the same night but with Sakura and Melin and Yue....

* * *

**Chapter 6: All The Same Question**

* * *

**_The same night at Sakura's house._**

"Where is he? He should be here by now." Sakura told herself waiting for Syaoran to come and practice the song for music class.

"Where's who? Kaijuu," Her brother Touya asked.

"Syaoran, why? Is that a problem?"

"That Brat! Of course it a problem. Why is he com?"

Touya got interrupted by the phone. Sakura went to go get it.

"Hello." Sakura said.

# Sakura, Sorry but I can't practice today. I have some family business but we can practice tomorrow at lunch. #

"Oh, ya. It's ok and tomorrow is fine." She told him, knowing what the family business thing is.

# Great. I'll see tomorrow. Bye #

"Bye"

They both hanged up at the same time. Then Sakura went back in the living room.

"Today is your lucky day," Sakura told Touya.

"And that would be, because...?" Touya asked.

"Because he won't be coming."

"Good. Why was he coming anyways?"  
"A project in music class."

"Oh, I see."

"Well, I'll be in my room doing homework."

"Okay Kaijuu."

Before Sakura went to her room she walked up to her brother then she step on Touya foot to times.

"OWWOOOOWWWOOWWW!!!!!" Touya screamed.

"That's was for calling me that. Oh ya, Stop Calling Me Kaijuu.!!" Sakura told him.

* * *

**_Now with Melin and Yue._**

"Let's start practicing the song for music class." Melin said, while getting a C.d. that the band made with the song they were doing on it.

"Ok." Yue replied.

Melin and Yue were at Syaoran house because Melin lives with him. They were up in Melin's room. The music started and they started to sing the lyrics of the paper.

**_Melin sings_**

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming, what we had to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

**_Yue sings_**

Never knew, I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to by heart

When I lost hope, you were there to remind me

This is the start

**_Both_**

Life is a road I wanna keep going

Love is a river I wanna keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stop turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I wanna be standing

At the beginning with you

They practice the whole song until it was perfect. (The song is called at the beginning and is sang by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)When they were finished they stayed up stairs because they didn't wanted to interrupted the business that was down stairs. After and hour everything was finished and then Yue went home.

"We are so ready for the project." Melin said with excitement.

"Ya, well I better be going." Yue told her.

"Ok, well, see you tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

* * *

**_At School The Next Day At Lunch_**

"Sakura, how was your practice with Syaoran yesterday?" Tomoyo asked with a big smile.

"We didn't practice, but we are going to practice today. How about you Melin?" Sakura answered and asked Melin a question.

"It was fun. We are so ready for tomorrow though. Melin told them both and asked Tomoyo a question, "how about you Tomoyo. Did you and Eriol practice yesterday?"

"No, we are going to practice today after school." Tomoyo told them.

Just then Eriol, Linda, and Syaoran came up to them.

"Sakura can I tell you something in private?" Linda asked her.

"Sure thing," Sakura said.

* * *

**_With Sakura and Linda_**

They both walked out of the school and started to talk.

"Is there anything wrong Linda?" Sakura asked her.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I going back to Hong Kong and that my arranged marriage with Syaoran is... is... over."

"Wow, so it worked."

"Ya, and thanks for helping."

"You're welcome, so when are you going back to China?"

"Umm...tomorrow"

"What!"

"I know, my parents wanted to leave early."

"That's so sad. I'm going to miss you. You know what. I going to go with the airport with you. Is that ok?"

"Ummm... you can't. My parents sad no one can go with me. Sorry.

"It's ok."

They both hugged each other and went back in.

When they got in, they went to where every body was.

"Sakura, are you ready to practice?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, ya." Sakura told him.

"Bye, see you in next class." Sakura told Eriol, Linda, Melin and Tomoyo.

* * *

**_Sakura and Syaoran_**

They both went to the music class and started to sing. Then out of no where Syaoran asked her a question.

"Sakura, will you go to the... the... spring dance with... with... me?" Then he looked down.

"Umm... sure" Sakura replied blushing.

Then they both looked at each other and both started to blush every shade of the color red.

* * *

Just then the bell rang. They all went to their next classes. It was science. And after that class they went to art class. Then the bell rang and school had ended. Syaoran and Sakura went to Syaoran house to practice some more and Yue went Melin to Syaoran house to practice too. Eriol and Tomoyo went to Tomoyo house to practice their song.

* * *

**_With Melin And Yue_**

When they finished singing, they started to talk.

"Melin, I was wondering if you...you...like to...to...go to the dance with...with me?" Yue had asked her. Then he started to blush.

"oh... umm... I'll love to." Melin told him while blushing too.

**__**

* * *

**_With Eriol and Tomoyo_**

**_Tomoyo Sings_**

Ohhhhhhhh ohhhh

Oohh ohhhh

There are times

I swear I know you're here

I forget about my fears

Feeling you my dear

Watching over me

My hope sees

What the future will bring

When you wrap your wings

And take me where you are

Where you and I will be together

Once again, we'll be dancing in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

And you'll be smiling back at me

Only then will I be free

When I can be, where you are

**_Eriol Sings_**

And I can see your face

Your kiss I still can taste

Not a memory erased

**_Tomoyo Sings_**

Oh, how I see your star

Shining down on me

And I'd do anything

**_Both Sings_**

If I could just, be right there where you are

**_Tomoyo sings_**

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again

**_Both_**

we'll be dancing in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

**_Tomoyo_**

**_And you'll be smiling back at me_**

**_Eriol_**

(you'll be smiling back at me)

**_Tomoyo_**

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free, so take me where you are

**_Eriol_**

Now baby there are times when selfishly

I wishing that you were here with me

So I can wipe the tears from your eyes and make you see

That every night when you are dreaming

I'm here to guard you from afar

**_Both_**

And anytime I feel alone

I'll close my eyes and dream of where you are

Where you are

Where you and I will breathe together

Once again we'll be dancing in the moonlight

Just like we used to do

**_Tomoyo_**

And you'll be smiling back at me (you'll be smiling back at me)

**_Eriol_**

Only then will I be free

Then I will be free,

**_Tomoyo_**

Baby I still believe

Oh I gotta believe

I still believe

**_Both_**

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

**_Tomoyo_**

Where you are (where you are)

I still believe

**_Eriol_**

Whoooooa, I gotta believe

I still believe

**_Both_**

I will touch you that sweet day

That you take me there

**_Eriol_**

Where you are, oh where you are!

I still believe

**_Tomoyo_**

I gotta believe

I still believe

**_Eriol_**

I'll always be waiting here

**_Both_**

That sweet day (that sweet day, yeah!)

I still believe......I still believe....

* * *

"Wow Eriol, you're a good singer." Tomoyo told him.

"Thanks, but you are way better than me. Umm... Tomoyo... Would you... like to... to... go to the dance... dance... with me?"

"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else but you."

"So you would go with me?"

"Of cause."

Then they both started to blush.

* * *

That the chapter... I won't write the next chapter till I'll get at least 15 reviews... ****


	8. Chapter 7: Endless Love

**_Chapter 7: Endless Love_**

* * *

When every one went to school... people talked about one thing, and that thing was the 'Dance'. The dace was only a week away. Sakura and her friends first went to math class.

* * *

**_Math Class (Sakura, Tomoyo, and Melin)_**

"So Tomoyo, who are you going to the dance"? Melin asked her

Tomoyo blushed, than said, "Oh, umm... Eriol"

"OoOoOo... Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G." both Sakura and Melin sang, but got interrupted but Tomoyo.

"Shut up" Tomoyo told them both, "how about you Melin?"

"Me... I'm going with Yue" Melin told them blushing

Then they both stared at Sakura....

"What"? Sakura asked them.

Just than the guys came to sit by them. Than the teacher came and started the class. When class ended they went to the next class... then it was lunch.

* * *

**_Cafeteria_**

Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Melin, and Yue was sitting at cafeteria eating their lunches. Suddenly, Tomoyo and Melin started to stare at Sakura again.

"So Sakura, who are you going to the dance with?" Tomoyo asked her. Than Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other ant started to blush.

"Oh... umm... Syaoran..." Sakura told them quietly.

And started to blush even more.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Music class_**

Lunch ended and they went to the next class. All six of them went to music class. It was when they had to sing to the class. The teacher came and asked one by one to perform. First it was some other couple sang. Than it was Melin and Yue. After the some other people sang, and then it was Tomoyo and Yue.

"Next, Sakura and Syaoran" the teacher told everyone.

They both got up to the front of the class and started.

**_Endless Love_**

**_Diana Ross and Lionel Richie_**

**_Syaoran_**

My love,  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's bright

**_Sakura_**  
My first love,  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make  
And I

**_Syao_**

(i-i-i-i-i)

**_both_**

I want to share  
All my love with you

**_Syao_**

No one else will do...

**_Sakura_**  
And your eyes

**_Both_**

Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love  
Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
And love  
Oh, love  
I'll be a fool  
For you,  
I'm sure

**_Sakura_**

You know I don't mind

**_Syao_**

Oh, you know I don't mind  
  
**_Both_**

'cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
I've found in you  
My endless love  
Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
I'll be that fool  
For you,  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
Oh you know-  
I don't mind  
And, yes  
You'll be the only one  
'cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

* * *

When the music ended... every one applause so load...you can hear out side and across the street. They where the last one to perform.

* * *

Sorry...I know that it's very short....but I'm starting the nxt chapter and all I need is 20 review...just five more....and when I do get that mush review I'll try to put up the nxt chapter as soon as I can.****


	9. Chapter 8: No More Kaijuu

**_Chapter 8: No More Kaijuu_**

* * *

After school, all six of them went to go watch a movie. After the movie Yue walked Melin back home, Eriol walked Tomoyo home, and Syaoran walked Sakura home. When they both to her house, there was a police cars and ambulances. When she found out what had happened, she fell to the ground. 

"No, he can't be.... He just can't be!" Sakura yelled with tears falling one by one. "How"?

Syaoran hugged as fight as he can, trying to be there for Sakura.

"Touya, he... he.... Can't be died..." She said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, I really am..." Syaoran told her with a little tear in his eyes. He didn't like it when she was sad. The she stood up and hugged her dad as tight was she could, and her dad did the same.

* * *

**_Saturday_**

Sakura stayed in her room for two days now. Today she was ready to face to world, with out someone to call her Kaijuu anymore. She knew she had so many people who love and will be there for her. When her came to the living room there was some one at the door. She ran to him.

"Ojii-chan!" Sakura yelled (Is that grandfather in Jap??)

"Sakura, how are you, I heard what happened to Touya." He asked.

"Oh, umm...I think I'm doing better. What are you doing here"?

"I'm here to support the family and I'm going to stay here for sometime."

"Sakura, can you get ready for your brother funeral ok"

"Ok, I'll be right back."

* * *

**_At The Funeral_**

When they Family got there, Sakura saw her friends there too. Tomoyo, Melin, Yue, Eriol, and Syaoran walked up to the family.

"We are sorry about Touya." They all said.

"What are you guys doing here"? Sakura asked them

"We're here to support you." Tomoyo told her.

"Also here to be there for you" Syaoran added.

Sakura looked at Syaoran and gave him a smile.

Than the funeral started. Sakura went up to face every one, just to say something.

"My brother and I had something special, and that something special was, he would call me Kaijuu and than I would step on his foot. When we do this, it's like saying we love each other. He was a kind, happy, and very protective older brother and he will never be replaced from my heart. I love you Touya..." Sakura told everyone

Then Sakura started to cry. Remembering how she found out what had happened.

**_Flash Back_**

"How did he die"? Sakura asked the police man

"I'm sorry, your brother was ran over by a car, the driver was drunk, but we had found him and is now in jail."

"Ran over..." Sakura told to herself quietly.

**_End of Flash Back_**

"Sakura, are you ready to go home"? Her father asked her.

"Umm... I'm going to take a walk" Sakura told her father and grandfather.

"Ok" Ojii-chan said.

* * *

_**At the park**_

Sakura walked to the park, and she went on the swing. With her face, facing down, and tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok" Remembering that voice. She look up and went and hugged him. He hugged her back. It was Syaoran.

"I don't know. Waking up everyday, knowing that I can't see my brother's face." Sakura told him.

"Don't worry. You can get through it. I know you can."

"Thanks Syaoran, I can always count on you."

Than Syaoran walked her home.

* * *

Did you like it.....I know that it was short.....did you think it was sad.....Plzzeee review....for Touya!!!:)****


	10. Cahpter 9: Never Be Replaced

**__**

**I bet u guys r wondering why Touya died. U'll see later one the story.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 9: Never Be Replaced_**

* * *

After the death of Sakura's brother, Syaoran was mostly there with Sakura. She started to go out with him and then they became a couple.

* * *

**_School_**

It was the first day Sakura went back to school. She was back to normal, back to her self. Melin and Yue were together and so was Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sakura, I'm so glad that your back, and sorry about what had happened" someone told her, but Sakura just smiles.

"Sakura"!! Both Tomoyo and Melin yelled.

"Are you still going to the dance today"? Melin asked her.

"Umm... yea" Sakura told them both.

"Sakura, I made you a dress to where, your going to love it." Tomoyo said getting the dress out of her locker.

The dress was light pick, strapless; it goes down to her knees with a flower design on it.

"Wow, it's beautiful" Sakura told Tomoyo.

Just than the guys came, they all kissed their girlfriends on the check.

"Nice to have you back baby" Syaoran.

"Ya, know I don't need to hear him talking about you through out the day"

"You were talking about me"? Sakura asked him.

Syaoran started to blush.

"He talks about how much he misses you when he's at school" Yue told her.

"Really"? Sakura said then looked at Syaoran and he nodded while blushing.

Just then the bell rang for the first class. They all had class together. It was math class too.

"Math, why math"? Sakura asked, but they just giggled, than the teacher came on the class.

"Good morning and welcome back Sakura" The teacher told the class. Then they went to the next class than it was lunch.

* * *

**_Out side bleachers_**

Every one was talking about the dance and wondering how fun it's going to be. Everyone had dates, and was ready for the dance. The gym was ready too, it was all decorated and it looked really nice.

Sakura was at her cheerleading practice. They were all happy to know that Sakura was back. They were getting reading the big Football game. The game didn't start till the end of the year and that was like three months away.

Syaoran, Eriol, and Yue are in the football team. They were also practicing. Syaoran was cornerback(Don't think i spelled it rite??). He was also the best player in the team

When there was a break and Sakura went up to Syaoran.

"Hey, how is practice going"? Sakura asked him after giving him a kiss.

"It's going great. How about yours"?

"We're doing wonderful."

People thought they were the perfect couple. The two most popular students. The cheerleader caption and the cornerback. No on try to break them up, not even Kira, to school slut.

* * *

**_Music Class_**

When class started again they all went to music class. They sang and did all type of stuff. Then Sakura walked up to the teacher. Her friends wondered what she was doing.

"Sakura what did you ask the teacher"? They all asked

"It a surprise, you will see later." Sakura told them with a smile.

**__**

* * *

**_After School_**

Sakura and Melin were at Tomoyo house to get ready for the dance. After they guys came to pick them up, they all went to the dace.

* * *

**_At The dance_**

They got a table and the first song came on. It was 'Lean Back' by Fat Joe. They all went to the dance floor and started to dance. Than the next song was "Never Say Goodbye' by Jojo.

"Sakura" Syaoran said

"Yes"

"I love you and nothing can come between us. I promise"(Remeber the I Promise part....it will come up later in the story)

"I love you too and thanks for being there for me"

And they kept on dancing.

The dance was almost over. Then the music teacher came up to the stage and called up Sakura's name. She went up and gave the band music sheets.

"I'm going to sing a song this wrote for some one special and for all couples in this room. It's called 'Never Be Replaced', than the music started.

**Never be replaced**

**_Sang by 1st Ladi_**

Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
  
I love you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me too  
Until the end of time  
From the day I met you  
I know we've be together  
And now I know I wanna be with you forever  
I wanna marry you and i wanna have your kids  
Thinking never compare to feel enough to kisses  
I can say I'm truly happy to the same  
You've made me think I'll die and live my life hesitate  
There's never been no doubt in my mind  
That I'll regret ever having you by my side  
But if the day come that I'll have to let you go  
I think that something I should probably let you know  
With everything that I spent with you  
Then i will miss you cuz I'm happy that I have you at all  
  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced  
Baby I love you and I'll never let you go  
But if I have to boy I think that you should know  
All the love we make can never be erase  
And I promise you that you will never be replaced

I love for you yes I do  
I'll be with you as long as you want me to  
Until the end of time

* * *

After every one claps, and Sakura went back to where her friends was. 

"Wow Sakura that was great" They all said

"Thanks, it was the surprise I told you guys remember"

"I loved it baby" Syaoran than kissed her.

"Good, cause I wrote that song for you"

Than they all went home after the dance.

* * *

Hoped you liked it... I think is longer that the last chapter plzzeee review. :) 


	11. Chapter 10: Sakura's Dairy

**'Thoughts' - as in Sakura's thoughts.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Sakura's Dairy**

* * *

**_Sakura's singing_**

**_Missing You_**

**_Sang by: 1st Ladie_**

Hmmmmm hmmmmm

Oh I'm missin' you

Baby I'm missin' you

Mmm eyyy hmmm

Baby I'm missing you

What did I do to deserve this?

I didn't even get one last kiss, from you

Oh baby, God took your love from me

You needed an angel so it seems

I need to feel your hands all over me

I need to feel you kissing me

I need to feel you holding me

I need to feel your touch

Cause I miss your love so much

And I, can't keep on living this way

I need you here with me

Why did he take you away, from me?

**Sakura staring at Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol while singing her song that she wrote. (I know....she didn't really rite it.....)**

It's hard for me to tell you I love you

As I'm standing over your grave **'you are dead to me'**

And I know I'll never hear your voice again

Why did you leave me?

Why couldn't you just stay?

Because my world is nothing, without you

Now I don't know what to do, with myself

**Now with tears in her eyes...**

I would've given you anything

Just to make you happy

Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time

I'd go to hell back over and over again

Just to prove to you how, much I need you here

There is nothing that I wouldn't do

I'd cry for you

I'd lie for you

And there's no doubt that if I could take your place in heaven

I would die for you, yes I will

I would rather give up my life

Than to see tears in your eyes

I can't stand to see you cry

Cause it's hard for me to tell you I love you

As I'm standing over your grave **'dead to me Syaoran'**

And I know I'll never hear your voice again

Why did you leave me?

Why couldn't you just stay babe

Because my world is nothing, without you

Now I don't know what to do, with myself

I just don't know what to do with myself

I can't stop looking at those pictures on my shelf

Knowing it was just one week ago, stood there and took that picture

There just one thing that I want to know

Why would God want to hurt me so bad?

Does He know how much it hurts to be missing you?

Baby I'm missing you

Baby I'm missing you

I love you oohh God dammit I love you

Why did he did he take you away from me

Cause I love you so...

I miss you so much baby I just can't go on baby

Ohhh

* * *

Then Sakura walked off the stage with tears in her eyes and one down her cheek. 

The town was celebrating the Birthday of the town and Sakura was performing one last song while she was still in Tomodea (I think I spelled it wrong....if so....can some one tell me.) It was her last night here before she moves away... away from every one who abandoned her. From her very close friends, other friends and Syaoran. She wanted to get away from all of them as fast as possible.

* * *

**_Sakura's P.O.V._**

I was up here in the cherry tree, trying to stop of these tears coming out of my eyes. Then I saw them. The people I hated the most, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Cindy, (if your name is Cindy.....Sorry if I hurt you in a way) walking by.

So glad they left now Sakura thought getting off the tree and running home tears coming out of her eyes. When she got to her house she went in and was going to go to her room but was stopped by her Ojii-chan.

"Umm... Sakura, are you ready to leave tomorrow morning?" Ojii-chan asked.

"Ya..." was all that Sakura said and went to her room. Her grandfather didn't need to ask her what was wrong because he already knows.

**_End Of Sakura's P.O.V._**

* * *

**_Sakura's Dairy_**

_**Dear Dairy,**_

**_Friday September 1, 2004_**

**_Sorry that I haven't won't anything lately. Tears on Paper_**

**_I've been so sad, everything just happened to fast. Also everyone is leaving me. Why did that Cindy girl have to come. My life is completely over and now I'm going to start a new life tomorrow. Are you wondering what had happened, will I tell you._**

**_It all started when Melin left, to go back to Hong Kong, and when Tomoyo was mad at me because I wasn't spending a lot of time with her in the summer.'Tears' One day when she called......_**

**_Flash Back_**

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Sakura was in her room getting dressed. When she heard her phone ring she picked it up.

"Hello, Sakura speaking"

_**"Sakura, are you going to tell what is up... We haven't talked for so long?"**_ **_Tomoyo said on the other line, angry._**

"Oh Tomoyo, sorry about that, I've been busy with-" Sakura spoke was cut off.

**_"Syaoran again, I know that he's your boyfriends and everything, but can't you just come and hang out with me. It always you and SYAORAN!!" Tomoyo said angry._**

"Tomoyo, no that not-"but got cut off again.

**_"Sakura, I am very mad at you, because you never have time for me anymore but you always have time for Syaoran."_**

"Tomoyo please"

**_"I going now, I have plans with my friend" and with that, Tomoyo hanged up._**

**_End Of Flash Back._**

**_When she said that she had plans with her friends, I thought it was Eriol... but I was wrong. After she called, I called Syaoran and asked if he wanted to go to the mall, but than he said that he had guest over and that he can't. After awhile, Eriol called..._**

**_Flash Back_**

"Hello, Sakura speaking"

**_"Sakura, you wanna go to the mall or something" Eriol asked._**

"Oh hey Eriol, umm... I thought that you had plans with Tomoyo?"

**_"No, Tomoyo went some where with her new friend... I think her name was... Cindy."_**

"Oh, than sure, why not. I have nothing better to do."

**_"Come to my house than well go."_**

"Ok"

**_"Bye"_**

"Bye"

**_End Of Flash Back_**

**_When we went to the mall we became closer friends than before._**

**_After a week or so, it was ok. Tomoyo wasn't mad at me any more._**

**_One day when all of us went to go watch a movie, Syaoran and Tomoyo came with some girl, and that girl name was Cindy. Syaoran and Tomoyo didn't even talked to me but were talking to Cindy. When we watched the movie, I was just talking to Eriol, or just stand around doing nothing. Like if I was just following them. It hurt me so mush, especially when Syaoran did talk to me. 'Tears' The same day my father told me something that felt like my heart just got stab a thousand times._**

**_Flash Back_**

"Sakura, can you come down to the living room?" Fujitaka asked.

Sakura walked in the living room.

"Yes, is there any thing you need dad." Sakura asked.

"Yes, there is something important I need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?"  
"I'm dieing and when I do you will live with Ojii-chan"

"What, you too. NO!! This can't be happening." Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"It true. I'm sorry Sakura. I'm very sick, but before I go, can you sing a song for me at the festival this Friday. I love it when you sing."

"Of cause, any thing for you dad." Sakura still tears in her eyes and one down her cheek.

**_End Of Flash Back_**

**_I was so sad that I'm going to lose my dad too.'Tears' But there is more. The next day I went out for a walk. It was sunny and there was no clouds in sight. When I got home, I was in shock, with tears already running down my face. Then out of nowhere it started to rain._**

**_Flash Back_**

Sakura got home but was shock at what she saw. She ran up to it.

"Daddy, wake up. You can't be dead. I know your not, I just know it" Sakura yelled and crying at the same time.

"Sakura, your home! I called the ambulance and there be here any minute. I'm sorry but your father had died already, but before he did he wanted me to tell you that he loves and that you should go on with you life." Sakura's Ojii-chan told her.

"NO!!" and with that Sakura ran out of the house.

**_End Of Flash Back_**

**_I was running. Running from all the pain, until I ended up at some ones house. The one house that I know will be there for me. Then it stopped raining. When I walked up to the door..._**

**_Flash back_**

Knock Knock

Than some one opened the door. It was Syaoran mother.

"Oh, Hello Sakura."

"Hello Ms. Li. Is Syaoran home?"

"Sorry. He went out."

"Oh, then bye."

"Bye"

After Sakura was walking to the park then another shock came to her mind. Sakura had tears running down her face already.

Syaoran saw Sakura crying and ran up to her with Cindy following him.

"I can't believe this. It over with us! I can't believe you cheated on me with that slut! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!" and with that she ran off again. She ran home and ran in her room. Sakura started to write a song that she will sing on Friday.

**_End Of Flash Back_**

**_That same night I told my grandfather what had happened. After a day or two... We went to my dad's funeral, Syaoran and Tomoyo never talked to me, and today I sang my song called 'Missing You'. Tomorrow I'm moving to Tokyo with my Ojii-chan, even though school start this Monday._**

**_I will write one more entry tomorrow for someone..._**

**_Sakura Kinomoto_**

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Sakura and her grandfather already left to go to Tokyo. They didn't sell the house... Sakura's Ojii-chan kept it, so when they will return to Tomodea.

* * *

**_Monday, The First Day Of School_**

"Hey Tomoyo, Syaoran. Did you see Sakura?" Eriol asked.

They were all in there homerooms.

"No I haven't. Have you Syaoran, since you two are still together right?" Tomoyo said.

"No I haven't seen her and no, we are not together anymore... I'm with Cindy now." Syaoran told them.

"I thought so. On Saturday, I got this book that Sakura gave me. It was her Dairy and it had a note on it, it said...

**_Dear Eriol,_**

**_This is my Dairy I had with all my secrets, thoughts, and questions. I want you, Tomoyo, and even Syaoran to read it._**

**_Sakura_**

... So I read it. It was really sad and on the last page was for us to read..."

Eriol gave Tomoyo and Syaoran the Dairy they both read it....

* * *

**_The Last Page..._**

**_To: Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran..._**

**_Eriol, thanks for always be always being there for me. For helping me when I couldn't go on. I'll miss you and I'll love as if you were my brother._**

**_Tomoyo thanks for all those times you there for me... but I will not miss you, I'm sorry for the time you got mad at me and I'm sorry that I didn't have anytime for you but the truth is that I had family matter. I wasn't always with Syaoran, and I was trying to make room for you. But now, we are not best friends anymore, not cousins, not anything. You left me and I'll Hate you for that._**

**_Syaoran, all I want to tell that I HATE YOU!! You're out of my heart forever. I will not cry for you anymore. But I still can't believe you cheated on me... I thought you were different... I was wrong... to think I can trust you with all my heart. I will not miss you and I will hate you forever..._**

**_Sakura Kinomoto_**

* * *

Hoped you liked this chapter..... The story is not over yet..... PLzzeee review.... Also...just to tell you.... I had tears in my eyes, even though I wrote it..... Enjoy. 


	12. Chapter 11: Sakura And Her WHAT!

_**Chapter 11: Sakura A Her... WHAT!!**_

* * *

A 17 yr old girl, with honey auburn hair with dirty blonde highlights, and was up to her mid back. Her eyes are emerald green, and is about 5.5 feet. She was the most beautiful girl in Tokyo, and one of the most popular girl in her high school. That girl name was Sakura Kinomoto. She lives with her Ojii-chan. Sakura's brother Touya died in a car crash and her father Fujitaka died because he was very ill.

* * *

**_Ring Ring Ring_**

"Hello, Sakura speaking... ok... sure... great... I love you to... bye..." Sakura talking so someone on the phone...

**It was winter break and it was also New Years Eve.**

* * *

"Sakura! Can you come to my office?" Her Ojii-chan asked. 

Sakura went to his office and said, "Yes. Is there anything you need?"

"Umm... after New Years, we are going to move back to Tomoeda... is that ok"?

"What, why"?

"Because I have some business there to go, and you would only have to go to school there till the end of the year. After we might move back here in Tokyo."

"Might... Rest of the year..."

"Yes"

"Fine... Ok... But what school I'm I going to."

"Umm... the one you went before"

"WHAT"!!!

"Sorry dear... that was the only school I knew"

"It's ok Ojii-chan" Sakura told him walking out of the office.

"Sakura... Tai is also coming with us"! Ojii-chan yelled out.

Sakura started to run back to his office.

"Really... That's GREAT!!.... Oh... We're going out for New Years Eve tonight."

"Ok... Don't be home to late"

"Ok Ojii-chan"

With that Sakura went to her room. She called Tai and told him everything. Tai was so happy. After Sakura got ready and went out with Tai. _**(You'll find out who Tai is...it a surprise.... But maybe u can guess... it easy...)**_

* * *

**_New Years/Tomoeda_**

"I heard that there was going to be a new girl in school" Eriol told both Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Really... and how do you know... we haven't been in school for like... 2 weeks...?" Syaoran asked him.

"Ya" Tomoyo agreed.

"I saw the principle at the market one day. Than he started talking to me about some girl who going to attend the school. He also said that she was from Tokyo."

"I see" Tomoyo now understood.

"Do you know her name"? Syaoran asked...

"Umm... no"

* * *

**_First Day Of School_**

"Sakura, why are you so scared?" Tai asked

"I'm not scared... it just that... never mind. Let go in before we're late." Sakura told him.

"Ok"

They both went in the school and headed to the office. They got there time sheet and headed to home room.

* * *

**_Home room_**

"Welcome back. Today we have two knew students who are both from Tokyo." The teacher said.

"I thought you said only one" Syaoran asked Eriol.

"I don't know. The principle only told me one"

"Who care you guys" Tomoyo told them both.

"They should be he-"but was cut of by a...

**_Knock Knock_**

"They must be the students. Come in"

Sakura and Tai went in the class room. All the other students was shock to see Sakura again and they were all happy.

"Omg... It's Sakura. Wow, she looks so different" one of the students said to her friend.

Sakura waved to everyone. "Umm... Sakura how do you know these people"? Tai asked

"Umm... well... I used to go here before I moved to Tokyo"

"Oh"

**_Syaoran P.O.V._**

_**That girl, I know that girl. OMG!! It's Sakura. Wow, she looks more beautiful than before. I wonder if she's still mad at me. Of cause she is, she said that she'll hate me forever.**_ Than Syaoran saw her whisper something to the new guy. **_Who is he? Want are they talking about. I'll hurt him. OMG!! I'm still in love with Sakura. That stupid Cindy, why did she have to break us apart._**

**_End Of Syaoran P.O.V._**

"Welcome back Sakura. It has been a long time."

"Umm... Great to be back" Sakura hold the teacher with a small smile.

"Well please introduce your self and you to Mr. Lao."

"Umm... I guess I'll go first. Well... my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I came back from Tokyo. I'm still the same girl as before but might look different"

"Ok... My name is Lao Tai. I also came from Tokyo. I like to play Football, and try new thing."

"Thank you Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Lao. Sakura you can sit at the back behind Eriol, and Tai you can sit be hind Syaoran."

They both took there seat. Sakura was happy to sit behind Eriol because he was still her friend and Tai was glad that he gets to sit next to Sakura. After the first two classes it was lunch. Tai and Sakura sat under a Sakura tree. Than Eriol walked up to them, Syaoran and Tomoyo followed.

"Hello there, I thought you would what a hug since we haven't seen each other for a year." Eriol told Sakura.

Sakura looked up and jump to hug Eriol.

"I missed you so much Eriol and I want you to meet some one. This is Tai. This is my" but was cut off.

"Boyfriend" He finished.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Eriol, one of Sakura closes friends. This is Syaoran, my best friend, and this is Tomoyo, my girlfriend."

"It nice to meet you." Tai said. Shaking heads with them except Syaoran's. Syaoran didn't want to shake hands with him. He was shocked that they were going out.

* * *

Hey... Hope you liked this chapter. Sorrry if you wanted me to rite more... I couldn't think od anything. plzee....REVIEW 


	13. Chapter 12: My Boo

**_Last chapter_**

"I missed you so much Eriol and I want you to meet some one. This is Tai. This is my" but was cut off.

"Boyfriend" He finished.

"Well it is nice to meet you. I'm Eriol, one of Sakura closes friends. This is Syaoran, my best friend, and this is Tomoyo, my girlfriend."

"It nice to meet you" Tai said. Shaking heads with them except Syaoran's. Syaoran did want to shake hands with him. He was shocked that they were going out.

* * *

**_Chapter 12: My Boo_**

"Sakura, Tai, there you two are"! Kira yelled (Do you remember Kira... the girl Sakura boyfriend Ricky cheat with) All of them looked to see who it was.

"Kira! We were waiting for you." Sakura told her

"Your friends with her, I thought you hated her"? Syaoran asked

"She doesn't hate me anymore" Kira said to him

"That right. I started to forgive MOST people. Why? Do you have a problem or some thing?" Sakura asked Syaoran coldly.

"No" he said quietly.

"Good. Anyways, Kira you're coming to my house tonight right? I can't wait till tonight!"

"Of cause... I wouldn't miss that for the world!"

"Miss what?" Eriol asked looking confused.

"My first music video! I sign a contract to become a singer!"

"What... you hate being video taped" Tomoyo told her.

"I hated be video taped back than... Now I'm a new person." Sakura told her coldly too.

"Oh" Tomoyo said.

"So what song did you do again" Tai asked.

"I doing the song 'If I ain't got you'. You know that song I wrote for you and it's a duet with.... One the only... Alex Tran!!"

"Oh My God!!... The Hottest singer in... like... the world." Kira yelled.

"I know!! Hey Eriol... you wanna come and watch. You have to come."

"Oh. I can't... I'm watching a movie with Syaoran, Tomoyo, Nakuru, Rika, and Yue."

"Really... Well it ok. Maybe some other time, by the way... did you see Nakuru, Rika, and Yue"?

"Why are you looking for them? They abandon you too." Syaoran and Tomoyo asked.

"Like I said before, I FORGAVE most people and they are some of them"

"I see"

"What did they do to you" Tai asked.

"They like... replaced me with some other person in the band I was in, but it's ok because I was getting kind a boring. So I decided to forgive them. It's just a little thing any ways."

"Oh... How sad" Tai said kissing her check.

"Not really"

* * *

Jus than the bell rang. All of them had music next. They were all sitting on the benches waiting for the teachers. After a couple of minutes the teacher came in. 

"Welcome back. We have two new students. Welcome Tai and Welcome back Sakura." The teacher said than continue, "I gave lots of time for you to practice and I hope all of you are ready to perform. Sakura and Tai, you two can just watch, or if you like perform and duet together"

Sakura looked and Tai nodded.

"Umm... We would like to perform"

"Do you have your music?"

"Umm... yes" Tai said.

"Great. We'll save the best for last."

"Ok"

Class was almost ending and Sakura and Tai was next. Sakura haven't performed in a while.

"Ok, know Sakura and Tai you can perform."

They both got up and Tai went to put the c.d. in the c.d. player.

"Umm, well be doing a song I wrote called 'My Boo'..." Sakura told them. The music started and they started to sing. (I know, the song is by Usher... I my favorite singer...)

My Boo

**_Sang by Usher f. Alicia Keys, Beyonce, and Jermaine Dupri_**

**_Tai  
_**There's always that one person  
that will always have your heart  
You never see it coming cause  
you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me,  
it's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby, you will always be my boo

**_Sakura  
_**I don't know about y'all  
but I know about us and uhh  
it's the only way we know how to rock (repeat) Tai 

**_Tai_**

Do you remember girl, who was  
the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl who was the one  
who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and before screaming your name  
Girl I was there and you were my baby  
It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

**_Sakura_**

I loved you when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo  
Yes I remember boy, cause after we  
kissed I'm never gonna whipe my lips  
Yes I remember boy,  
that you were the one that I said I would grow old with  
Even before all the fame and before screaming your name  
Boy I was there and you were my baby

**_Tai_**  
It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo 

**_Sakura  
_**Yes I remember boy  
'cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes, I remember boy  
the moment I knew  
you were the one I could  
spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
and before screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby

**_Tai  
_**It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers taken over but its  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright girl, that's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo 

**_Sakura_**  
I loved you when we were younger you were mine  
And when I see from time to time I still feel like,  
And if I see you no matter how I try to hide  
And even though there's another man who's in my life, you will always be my boo

**_Tai  
_**My ooh my ohh my ohh my ohh my boo  
**_Sakura_**

My ooh my ohh my ohh

**_Tai  
_**It started when we were younger and you were mine (my boo)  
Now another brothers' taken over but its'  
still in your eyes (my boo)  
Even though we use to argue it's alright  
(it's alright, it's okay)  
And if we haven't seen each other in a while,  
but you will always be my boo

**_Sakura_**

I don't know about y'all  
but I know about us and uhh  
it's the only way we know how to rock (repeat)

* * *

Everyone was very impressed. That hadn't heard Sakura sing for a long time and know that they did everyone was so impressed. They clapped loudly... even they whole school clapped because they could hear them sing. Most people was surprised that Tai could sing too. 

"Wow that was great Sakura and Tai. You must perform at your graduation. I also found out that, Sakura here had won a contest in Tokyo and a contract to become a singer. Her first video is showing today on channel 29 at 6 pm, and after people will be able to rate it on the internet. So I hope all of you will watch. Also the video is a duet with... Alex Tran!!" teacher said to the whole class. Than they all started there congratulate Sakura.

"Well Sakura, your future is just around the conner" The teacher told her.

"Thank you"

After music class she and Tai went to there next classes. So did Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo.

* * *

Hoped you liked the chapter... I might put up the next chapter nxt week... Very busy reading and school work... PLzzee Review...... Good ones....hehehe.... 

Kiss Kiss

Luv Ya

Azn-Swt


	14. Chapter 13: Friends

Here's the next chapter.... Thanks for all the review.... sorry it took me long to update it...I said I would update it two weeks ago...but I didn't because I didn't any ideas to what I'm going to write about...hehe...sorry...if there are and questions.... please ask me and I'll try to answer it..........ENJOY!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Friends**

* * *

After school, Sakura, Tai, and Kira all departed to Sakura's dwelling to watch her latest video. While they were at her comfortable home, Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo went to the mall, before they had to watch the movie called "Grudge".

* * *

**_Sakura House_**

"I can't wait, I can't wait!!" Sakura shouted in anticipation.

"I can't wait too... I bet you going to be great!" Kira told Sakura.

"Of course, she's going to great... No one is as superior than Sakura!" replied Tai reasonably.

"Thanks you guys for coming... and I hope that people going to like it." Sakura told them, her face flushed with delight.

"Of course they're not going to like it... They're going to LOVE it!!" Tai told her.

"Oh My God...! It's starting..." Kira yelled to both of them...

* * *

**_The mall_**

"Hey look! It's the girl who won the contest!" A girl said looking through a widow that had brand new TVs.

"Look it's her video... and it's with ALEX TRAN!!"

Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol dashed over there and watched her video.

'She so gorgeous... and has a breathtaking voice too...' Syaoran thought wistfully.

_Singing: _

_Some people want it all, but don't want nothing at all... Feeling you baby, if I ain't got you baby... Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything, and everything means nothing if I ain't got you..._

'That's true... everything means nothing if I ain't got you Sakura...' Syaoran thought as he gazed more of the video…Watching Sakura...

_Singing (Alex and Sakura): Some people want it all but I don't want nothing at all, feeling you baby... if I ain't got you baby..._

'I'm going to get you back... no matter what. We were destined for each other and you know it, Sakura. I don't care if you got Tai... Tai's not right for you. I understand it now...' Syaoran mused to himself...

* * *

**_Sakura house_**

"That was so so… SO GOOD!!!" Kira screamed.

"If really you think so..." Sakura said uncertain.

"Of course... that was the best video I have ever saw... Can't wait for your next one." Tai told Sakura, followed by a kiss on her luscious lips.

"Thanks, you guys." Sakura told the pair.

"You want to go watch a movie? There's a movie out and I heard it's excellent." Kira asked.

"Sure," Sakura and Tai said together.

* * *

**_The Mall_**

The trio was walking around the mall, all thinking how great Sakura was. Than all the sudden, Syaoran collide with someone.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking," a girl apologize

"No it's okay..." Syaoran trailed off, and had given his hand to help her up, but the stranger didn't use it. When he realizes who it was he couldn't stop gazing at her.

"Hey, Sakura..." Syaoran told her, stunned.

"Whatever," Sakura told him dusting herself off.

"So, Sakura we saw your video, you were remarkable." Eriol said.

"Oh, really... thanks."

"So, what are you doing here," Eriol asked.

"We're here to go watch a movie. Kira, what movie are we watching?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"We're watching the Grudge! It's going to be so scary!"

"What!! A Scary Movie" Sakura shouted rather stridently.

"Looks like she didn't change at all," Tomoyo said.

"How would you know? You don't know me! I'm not scared. Right Tai!!" Sakura said and glanced at Tai.

"Umm..." was all that Tai said.

"RIGHT?!"

"Right, right…"

"What time are you watching... cause we're watching the same movie" Eriol asked.

"We're watching the 7:00, how about you?" Tai said

"Same…"

"Great, then we can all sit together," Kira said.

At that everyone went into the movie theater, they got their tickets and their food. In the theater, Tomoyo and Eriol sat next to each other, Syaoran sitting on the other side of Eriol and Sakura sitting next to Syaoran. On the other side of Sakura was Tai and beside him was Kira.

**_Syaoran P.O.V_**

_I was looking at Sakura, she was hiding her face in Tai's chest for every scary part that was on the screen and Tai had his hand around her. I can feel the heat rising on my face, I was getting infuriated... he was touching MY Sakura, My Saku- wait she's not mine... I'm getting envious of Tai because he gets to embrace her in his arms, kiss her luscious lips... and touch her lithe body..._

**_End_**

* * *

After the movie they all walked to home... While she walked up to her house, she reminisced that this was the spot where she found out that her brother had died and that Syaoran was here to supporting her... 

**_Flash Back_**

_After school, all six of them went to go watch a movie. After the movie, Yue walked Melin back home, Eriol walked Tomoyo home, and Syaoran walked Sakura home. When they both got to her house, there was a police cars and ambulances. When she found out the shocking event that had taken placed, she collapsed to the ground. _

_"No, he can't be.... He just can't be!" Sakura yelled with the moist yet warm tears falling down one by one. "How"?_

_Syaoran hugged as tight as he can, trying to be help Sakura._

_"Touya, he... he.... Can't be dead..." She said silently._

_"I'm so sorry Sakura, I really am..." Syaoran told her with a modest hint of a tear in his eyes. He didn't like it when she was miserable._

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"Touya.........Syaoran..." Sakura said with the same burning tears in her eyes but than wiped them away and went into her house... then she remembered that this was the place that her father had breathe his last breath.

**_Flash Back_**

_Sakura got home but was shock at what she saw. She ran up to it._

_"Daddy, wake up. You can't be dead. I know you're not, I just know it!" Sakura yelled yet lamenting at the same time._

_"Sakura, you're home! I called the ambulance and there be here any minute. I'm sorry… but your father had died already, but before he did he wanted me to tell you that he loves and that whatever happens you should get on with you life. Live life to the fullest…" Sakura's Ojii-chan told her solemnly._

_"NO!!" and with that Sakura ran out of the house._

**_End Of Flash Back_**

"Daddy..."Sakura said once again and headed to her bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

**_At School_**

At school everyone told Sakura that her video was great... no better than great... it was brilliant. Sakura was sitting in her desk when everyone came in one by one. After a while Sakura was talking to Tai, Kira, Nakuru, Rika, and Yue. Than, Eriol came in to and gave her a book.

"Oh hey, what's this Eriol?" Sakura asked looking perplexed.

"This is the diary you gave us... I think you should have it back." Eriol told her.

Sakura looked heartbreaking, remembering everything she wrote in it "Oh, thanks," than she took it out of Eriol hand.

They were in English class and everyone had to read. Sakura open the book of the dairy. When, she read the happy parts of the dairy Sakura can't help but smile, and when the most awful parts happened she get all teary in her eyes. Than all the sudden Sakura closed the diary and took a piece of paper and started to write something down.

* * *

**_After school_**

Tomoyo and Syaoran went to their lockers to get their things. Then the both found a letter...

'It's from Sakura' they both thought and started to read.

_I've always searched those same eyes_

_Those same dreams my friend_

_Those tears of the past and laughter_

_That will come I wish to take them all in_

_Fear nothing, not even the rainy_ m_ornings_

_Nor the long darkness of night_

_I want to become the wings that shall_

_Protect you like this sky_

_I shall soar far beyond eras and the_

_Future that begins now I shall give you_

_I'll face the winds, stamp on the earth_

_And live forever with you_

_The world touched by the warmth of_

_Those hands brims with light_

_Just by staying beside you I grow stronger than anyone_

_This little miracle of our encounter_

_Shall someday be a part of history_

_Such that I ease your pain and sadness_

_Like the way this sea does_

_I shall be the light up the future as_

_We drifts across the distant waves_

_Till the end of this long journey I_

_Shall live forever with you_

_I want to become the wings that shall_

_Protect you like this sky_

_I shall soar far beyond eras and the_

_Future that begins now I shall give you_

_I'll face the winds, stamp on the earth_

_And live forever with you_

_I shall live forever with you_

**_(Lyrics and Song by Yonekura Chihiro  
Arranged by Miratsu Takeo)_**

_That was the song I wrote during English class. It's called 'Friends'... I hope you like it. I know I haven't been acting very pleasant to you when I got here.. It took me some time to think but I was just wondering if you want to be friends again... I forgive you for what you did a long time ago... and I miss you... so just think about it..._

_Sakura..._

* * *

**_Sakura House_**

Sakura was in her room writing something rather astounding... When she completed it, she got out another piece of paper and wrote more and more. She couldn't even prevent herself from writing all those thoughts that was on her mind. She just had to write it down...

**_-------------------- TBC --------------------_**

* * *

There was the chapter.... hoped you like it! Please.... please...please...review! I like reviews.... and if you have questions just send it to me… 

Also i just wan't to Thank my friend Dayzy... for helping me write this chapter...she'd the one that used all the BIG words...so THANK YOU DAYZY......!!

Azn-swt


	15. Chapter 14: Will You Be Mine?

**Hey here's chapter 14... I hope you like it... Enjoy**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 14: Will You Be Mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sakura's Dairy_**

_Hey, me again... Well I moved back to Tomoeda and I can't believe that I'm back. So many things happen in this half-year. I almost finished school, our prom is coming up and I don't know whom to go with... First I just want to write the things that happened since I came back. First I became friends with Tomoyo and Syaoran again... I don't know why... but I just miss them..._

**_Flash Back_**

Syaoran and Tomoyo walked to Sakura's house together.

**Knock Knock**

Sakura opened the door and saw them.

"Hello," Sakura said anxiously to the pair that was before her eyes.

"Hi," both of them replied in unison.

"Umm... come in" Sakura opened the door wider to allow them in. Syaoran and Tomoyo tentatively walked in and took a seat on the sofa.

"Sakura..." Tomoyo began trying to find out the correct words to say in this kind of situation, "Umm... thank you so much... I know what I did was wrong and I promise it will never happen again."

"It's ok, Tomoyo... That was in the past..."

"Sakura... Thanks too..." Syaoran said composedly.

"Syaoran its ok... Like I said the past is the past. We can have a... fresh start, but there is one thing I want to know..."

**_End Of Flash Back_**

_I asked them what happened to Cindy..._

_**Flash Back**_

"Well, the first day of school Cindy came up to us and told Syaoran that they were breaking up..." Tomoyo started.

"Then I asked her why. She said that she had no feelings for me and was only trying to break me up with you. She said... that she wanted to ruin your life... to take away everything from you..." Syaoran said it gradually with remorse pooling in the bottom of heart.

"I know," was all Sakura said.

"What do you mean 'I know'," Tomoyo asked looking very perplexed.

"I know what she was doing all along. She even told me in my face."

"Than why didn't you tell me Sakura?" Syaoran asked

"Well... I trusted you Syaoran... I shouldn't have to warn you, you should have known in some way..."

"Oh"

"We'll you guys should go. I have business to do."

"Ok"

"Bye Tomoyo, Syaoran. See you at school." Sakura told them as she was walking them to the door.

"Bye Sakura" Tomoyo said.

"Yeah bye," Syaoran answered, feeling so guilty

**_End Flash Back_**

_I could see that Syaoran was feeling so bad when I told him that I trusted him and that he had shattered that trust. I still trust him but not as much as I had when I was with him. After a week or so something astonishing happened..._

_**Flash Back**_

Sakura, Tai, Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kira, Yue, Nakuru, and Rika were sitting at the park. It was Saturday and they were having a picnic. Than all the sudden...

"Where I'm I going to sit?" asked a girl who was standing right behind Sakura. Sakura craned her neck to look at the person who requested to sit somewhere. Sakura than jumped up and hugged her, knocking the wind out.

"Melin!! Oh, my gosh! Your Back!!!"

"Of cause... I heard what happened and I'm so sorry...and then I also heard what happened and I'm so glad."

"Right, well... The past is the past right??"

"Yup."

"Anyways... I want you to meet my boy friend Tai Lao."

Tai stood up and was astounded at the girl in front of her (I know...checking out another girl...Don't worry...)

"Nice to meet you...umm... Melin right?"

"Y-Yes... Nice to meet you too." Melin said checking out the attractive guy...

**_End Of Flask Back_**

_When I introduce Tai to her I could see that he was infatuated with her and that Melin liked him..._

_**Flash Back**_

"Tai I need to talk to you," Sakura told Tai feeling a little nervous. (Oh, oh...the 'Talk')

"What is it Sakura?"

"I think we should break up"

"What! Why!"

"Because you don't love me anymore and I'm ok with it"

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked bewildered.

"I know that you have feelings for Melin and that Melin has feelings for you also."

"You think... I mean how do you know?"

"Well... I can see it in your eyes and it ok..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... because I don't love you in that way anymore either... I love you as a brother..."

"And I love you as a sister... So you think Melin likes me?"

"Tai... I can see it in her eyes... just ask her out and if she says no…then I'll have a little talk with her"

"Thank you so much Sakura"

**_End Flash Back_**

_I was glad that Melin had agreed to Tai's offer and when I said I did not love him it that way was because I didn't... I started to have feeling for some one else... some one who I can't trust as much as I did...and that person was Syaoran. I want to tell him how I feel, I want to tell him that I'm falling for him all over again... but I just can't. I can't. We get closer and closer everyday but I just can't tell him. When I try I remember the kiss he shared with Cindy... I forgave him but I just can't forget... Later on Tomoyo and I get along just like old times..._

_Well this is the end_

_Sakura_

_

* * *

_

_**Syaoran**_

Syaoran was lying on his bed thinking about some one, but then the phone rang.

"Hello"

_"Hello, Xiao Lang, I have some thing important to tell you"_

"Ok... what is it Mother?"

_"You have to be engaged before you come back to Kong Hong"_

"What! Why!"

_"The elders want you to be engaged before you become the Leader of The Li Clan. Is there a special some one you would like to ask?"_

"Well... yes but I don't think she feels the same way."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Well her name is Sakura Kinomoto and I love her mother but I did something dreadful that had hurt her in the past..."

_"So you're saying that you two **were** in love? Is that it?"_

"Yes."

_"Then what did you do Syaoran?"_

"I... I c-cheated on her"

_"What! Why would you do such a thing?!" his mother's voice shrill._

"I don't know. It just happened... but we're friends now... She forgave me."

_"She must be very unique then, from the other girls."_

"She is... and I love her, I love her mother."

_"Than ask her to marry you"_

"She'll say no," Syaoran, answered worry laced in his voice.

_"You could be wrong... Syaoran dear, just try."_

"Ok Mother."

_"Then it settled. I have to go... Call me when you get the answer from her."_

"Ok. Bye Mother."

_"Bye dear."_

_

* * *

_

_**At School With Syaoran and Sakura**_

"Sakura can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked very nervous.

"Sure"

"Would you like to go the prom with me?"

"Just as 'friends' right?"

"Umm... ya," Syaoran said feeling disappointed when she asked the question.

"Sure... no one else to go with," Sakura said.

* * *

**_A Week Later: The Prom_**

"Sakura are you done yet?" Melin asked.

"Yup... I'm coming out now."

Sakura came out wearing a pink yet silky dress that fitted her perfectly and showed all her curves. Her hair was up in a bun with strands of her hair coming out of the bun that was curled.

"Wow Sakura... you look beautiful." Tomoyo told her, taken aback.

"Well... I have to thank you for that because you made it."

"Well anything for you"

"Yeah... Syaoran is going to love you when he sees you." Melin said with enthusiasm.

Sakura just grinned graciously.

* * *


	16. Chapter 15: Just Walk Away

**_Chapter 14: Just Walk Away_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last Chapter_**

**_Then Syaoran went to the stage with a microphone in his hand and everyone was looking up at him._**

**_"There is one special person in my life and I want to spend it all with her. Sakura... I love you. I always did and I always will. Sakura Kinomoto will you spend your life with me forever, will you marry me?" he said while gazing into her emerald green eyes._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Now Chapter 14: Just Walk Away_**

Everyone turns and looked at Sakura and she just stood there dazed, joyful, furious, and remorseful. Sakura didn't know what to do and tears started to become visible in her eyes. She had to go; she just had to get out of there, but did not want to hurt Syaoran's feelings.

"I'm sorry Syaoran," Sakura said, but no one really took notice of her except Syaoran.

After Sakura had said that she turned on her heel and sprinted out the door. And finally to her room, crying her heart out in distress.

* * *

**_Sakura P.O.V _**

_'He must hate me, he must hate me,'_ I told my self, anguish of that thought '_I just ran. I didn't even give him an answer and he might think I didn't want to marry him. GOD, why did he have to ask me to marry him, why can't he just ask me to go out on a date or something? And why in front of the WHOLE senior class? He must hate me"_

_**End**_

A knock broke her chain of tormenting thoughts. Sakura walked to her mirror and gazed at her reflection. She had big scarlet swollen eyes and her cheeks and nose was crimson.

"Come in," Sakura said, trying to sound normal.

"Sakura- Are you alright Sakura?" Her Ojii-chan asked.

"Yeah"

"You sure?"

"Yup"

"Well I have something to tell you"

"What is it...?"

"Well my business here is finished and since you completed school, I wanted to ask you if you want to go back to Tokyo."

"When are we going?"

"Well, my flight is tomorrow morning..."

"How about me?"

"Well I have a ticket for you and it's the same time as mine, but do you want to go back?"

"Why wouldn't I want to go?"

"Because I called Tai and he said that he's going to stay."

"Oh, well I'll go back."

"You sure now?"

"Yup, so I better get packing."

"Ok, well if you need anything I'll be in my office."

"Ok"

* * *

_**Syaoran**_

'_She must hate me; why else would she run away like that? But why did she apologize to me when she did nothing wrong. She didn'ft even give an answer but probably she would say no any ways' _Syaoran thought, as he lied down on his bed facing up, staring at the ceiling. As he lay there in thought, the phone rang...

"Hello, Syaoran speaking"

"Hello?"

"... (Sob)..."

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"Sakura please talk to me. Do you hate me?"

"...I don't hate you Syaoran, do you hate me?"

"I would never hate you, I love you Sakura"

"You don't have to lie Syaoran; I'll never bother you again"

"What are you talking about?! I don't hate you!"

It was too late; Sakura had all ready hung up so Syaoran did the same.

_"What did she mean by "I'll never bother you again"?'_ Syaoran contemplated.

* * *

**_Next Morning With Syaoran _**

♫ Ring Ring ♫

"Hello, Syaoran speaking."

"Hey...it's Tai"

"Tai, why are you calling?"

"It's Sakura, she's moving back to Tokyo"

"What! When?"

"In 15 minutes."

"What! I got to go." After hanging up the phone, he ran to his car and start driving to the airport. There was heavy traffic so it took a longer to get there. When Syaoran did get there he had two minutes left.

* * *

**_Sakura _**

"Flight 255 please board the plane, flight 255 please board the plane," was heard. Sakura Ojii-chan was already on the plane and Sakura got back and stop for a second.

"Goodbye...I love you Syaoran..." and started to walk in the plane when...

"Sakura!"

Sakura stopped and knew who it was... It was Syaoran...But after a minute Sakura just walked away, away from him forever...

"I love you Sakura, I love you!" With tears imminent in his eyes for the very first time in his whole life.

* * *

A week after the event Syaoran told his mother what had happened and went back to Hong Kong. Over the year Syaoran didn't meet some one else and never got engaged. Also he was not the Leader of the Li Clan yet. The elder thought that he was never going to get married so they said that when Syaoran turns 23, he would become the leader. If he does get engaged earlier than 23 he will become the Li Clan Leader. 

As for Sakura, she went back to Tokyo and continues with her singing career. She and Tomoyo become best friends again.

For Tomoyo and Eriol, they got engaged and married. Yes, Syaoran and Sakura saw each other again but never talked. Also they have a 3 yr old child.

And, for Melin and Tai, they had a double wedding with Tomoyo and Eriol. They moved to Bijin(Is that how you spell it.....Not sure)and has a 2 yr old child.

* * *

Hoped you like it.... that is the last chapter.... But.... there will be a sequel...maybe in Jan 2005...so long right? But I need a break and to think of a really good summary. Hehehe.... please review and if I get a lot I might write the sequel early for a Christmas present...

Swt Azn

kiss kiss

LuvYa


	17. Thank You

**_Thank You_**

Thanks for all the review and thanks fro reading my story.... it might not be the best but I'm trying....

Hope you will read my next story....my quote from this story

**_

* * *

_**

I have to hind my heart when i'm with you... I have to hind my tears when I'm infront of you...

**

* * *

Thank you to:**

Suppie69

Rinoa Leonheartilly

Black-Fire-Dragon-15

kenshinlover2002

Lizzi

DrEaMiNg-x

torchic400

burberry-babe

urallstoOpid

Awai-umi

anime

Sakura

sweet-captor

ccs rox!

Camille )

sakura11

tomoyo10

girlygirl1

Charmed465steffikaye

Lee4ever

CardLian

Lq

someone

* * *

Once again... Thank You, Thank You....

I also want to thank my Friend Dayzy for editing my story.... She the one that made it better...

**_

* * *

_**

Anz Swt

**_Kiss Kiss_**

**_Luv Ya_**


End file.
